Typical signs, for exhibiting information, are found in public buildings (e.g., hospitals) or in commercial buildings (e.g., company offices). These signs are usually fixedly positioned adjacent to a door or a wall, with information indicating details of a specific department (e.g., accounting) or a person (for example, the name and position or title). A single sign can also be modular and comprise several sections, each for a specific subject, for example, a sign listing different departments in a hospital or a sign listing the names of people working in the accounting department.
As changes constantly occur in these buildings (due to personnel change, for instance), the information on the signs needs to be changed accordingly, and thus the entire sign should be replaced. For example, a sign listing five people working in the human resources department is replaced with a new sign when only one member of the staff is replaced.
There is therefore a need for a changeable sign solution, having sections that can be easily changed separately, with the sign rearranged according to specific changes or needs.